scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Parlequinn
"Look kid, I can see why you're here. You must obviously love to come and get your asses whupped! So do us a favor, and leave. It's simple as that." ''-Parlequinn, ''from the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Parlequinns are jester enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They are stronger relatives of Manjesters, and act as one of Mirrormax's guards and entertainers at Rainbow Palace. Gregory and co. will encounter these enemies inside the palace. Physical Appearance Parlequinns are like their weaker counterparts, but with some minor differences. Instead, their mouth and eyes are switched to a somewhat bitter or sad-like expression, and wear green clothing with yellow stripes, and orange shoes. Origin Of Name Parlequinn's name is a pun on Harlequin, a type of jester. The "P" in its name may also be a portmanteau of "pun" and "harlequin", along with two "n" letters in its name instead of one "n" letter. Development The inspiration for drawing this enemy was based on an unused enemy named Harlequin, a jester enemy from the Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars. Attacks Like Manjesters, Parlequinns attack Gregory and co. by using their massive gloves. However, Parlequinns can use more special attacks than Manjesters do. Their special moves include Tickle, Psychobeam, Card Blast, Recover, Fire Blast, Assassin's Whip, Assist, Thunderpunch, and Royal Flush. Tickle is a move used by enemies with hands. It will lower the foe's Attack and Defense stats by one level. Psychobeam is a move inherited by some enemies. This attack creates a beam of psychotic energy, enabling the Confused status. Card Blast is a powerful magic attack that is learned by magical enemies. This attack creates a card, blasting the foe after it hits. Recover is a healing status, and can be used by some enemies, which lets them recover some HP. Fire Blast is a fire attack used by some fire enemies, as well as some other enemies. They can create an all-out intense heat of fire, also inflincting the Burn status. Assassin's Whip is a move learned by some enemies, where they use a special whip and flail it at the target. Assist is a move that is mastered by some enemies, in case which they can back up foes by counterattacking the foe that attacks its allies. Thunderpunch is a move inherited by lightning enemies, as well as some with hands. They punch the foe with an electric charge. Royal Flush is used by a few enemies. When they use Royal Flush, this attack deals in massive damage (One-Hit K.O.). However, this attack may also miss sometimes. Like thier weaker counterpart, they don't fight with their own kind. When they are in battle with other allies, they help back them up. Despite their Special Attack power being high, as well as their HP, Parlequinns are hard to take out. However, they have weak Defense like their weaker counterparts, so taking them out using physical attacks should be easy. They are also weak against lightning moves. Using Dripper's electric special attacks can do well to take this enemy out. A look-alike version of them and Manjester is named Dejoker. He is a far more stronger relative than their original counterparts, and Gregory & co. will only encounter them at the Challenge Tower. The only notable differences are that Dejokers wear golden clothes with silver stripes, brown shoes, and evil-looking masks with devious grins. Their gloves are also blended with gold. Trivia *Parlequinn's Mind Thought somewhat relates to the way a jester's laugh is, but a bit sad. *In Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar, there are female counterparts of Parlequinns named Marlequins. The coloration between the two are also the same. *Parlequinns are also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Jesters Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies